Minitron and mini-minitron
by AquaStarDark
Summary: Soundwave builds a machine to send him out of the shadow-zone, however, thanks to a specific piece, Soundwave and Laserbeak shrink and are modified, their adventure to get back to normal along with another who had the same fate. (rated T for possible minor swears and blood)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own transformers and only own this story and my OC.

Soundwave POV:

"This is it, we will make it out of here" I spoke to Laserbeak in my baritone voice, she chirped back at me and I smiled behind my visor.

Being alone with only Laserbeak for company had allowed me to use my voice more often, even though I would need to stop speaking once we were out of the shadow zone, we had already escaped once, only to be sent back to this slagging place.

I turned back to a machine I had been working on, it was simple, made of nothing but the things that I managed to find in this infernal place, I did not know if it would work or not but I knew that if we could get out of here, it would be worth every second of it's building.

I had only just completed it, but I felt the need to use it right away. I needed to contact the decepticons and find Megatron, I needed to know if the war was truly over, and what his intentions were now.

I took a step toward the machine, then another, and another, and another, till i was right in front of the machine.

I take a look at all the pieces put together. This piece of machinery that I had crafted was going to send me away from this prison.

I could recognize a few parts that came from bots that had offlined in the shadowzone and some pieces that I didn't know where they came from.

The one piece that was noticeable the most was a shiny gear, it had some strange carvings in it, most of which I did not understand.

The only line that I knew what it meant was very strange, it said 'for the great future of our experiments…' I could not understand the rest of the sentence but decided that it was something that I needed.

I lifted my servo and placed it on the lever that would send us home.

"Ready" I asked Laserbeak as she attached to me, she chirped in reply.

I then stood to the machine and vented, 'home' I thought to myself, I pulled the lever.

There was a bright flash of light, then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own transformers and only own this story and my OC.

Soundwave POV:

'Ugh, I never thought that transporting back would make me feel so sick', I thought to myself, my helm was pounding and I felt a strange feeling in my voice box, to top it off I felt like I had been upgraded, but in a way that made me feel more primitive. Now isn't that strange?

I onlined my optics, but something felt wrong, everything seemed so much bigger than it did before, I quickly sat up and did what humans call a gasp, nothing was bigger, I had shrunk, I was now the size of an average minicon, I looked down at myself and was relieved to see that I looked the same as I did before (if you ignored the fact that I had several dents and scratches, some of which were leaking energon) and that Laserbeak was still attached to me.

Suddenly a realization came through all the worry and confusion.

I was back, out of the shadowzone and was able to return to the Decepticons again. This thought bounded in my mind like a horse, it chased away my worry from before, for I now knew I could now look for Megatron. The joy exploded in my mind and for a few seconds I forgot about my composure. I was so happy and excited that I jumped up and started to run around, laughing like a happy sparkling.

Suddenly I stopped, 'why am I acting like this, I never show such emotion' I thought, only to realize that everything I had just thought, had been repeated in a series of clicks and whirs, and it all came out of my vocalizer.

I stared at the area around me as I came to a realization, the machine did more that send me out of the shadowzone, it had also shrunk me and changed some things in me too, but I wasn't certain.

'Could the machine had done this to me' I thought, and sighed when it was all repeated in the strange language of clicks and whirrs. I really hope that I don't repeat every thought I think. That would be embarrassing.

I vented and decided to just try to speak in english (I wasn't too surprised when the words came of in the strange language) "click virr weee virr click" (this is gonna be a long solar cycle).

Author note:

The beeping language I am using for this is a mix of minicon language (transformers armada) and bumblebee beep language (transformers prime).


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own transformers and only own this story and my OC.

Soundwave POV:

I was walking through the forest, thinking about recent events.

'Why had this happened, I know I had checked it properly, something must have gone wrong' I thought, it was then repeated "beep click click virr, vroom beep boop click virr".

I sighed and looked up to the sky, I wish I could fly right now, but thanks to an event from before, I knew better than to try again.

 _Flashback:_

 _I looked around 'in any case I should find the decepticons, they can help me find out what caused this to happen to me' I then beeped my thoughts out, "virrrrrrr click beep beep boop click virr"._

 _I jumped up into the air to transform, but something didn't work out right and I fell down on my back into a puddle, I got a dent and a big splash of mud._

 _Suddenly a message appeared on my visor, it showed that I could not currently transform into my alt because I was too small, it would be on hold till I could be my normal size._

 _I sighed and started walking._

 _End flashback_

I vented and looked around, the area I was now in, had a large amount of trees and plant life.

I stopped, I knew should keep walking but my pedes were extremely sore, not to mention they were sparking.

I sat down on the grass and had a look at my pedes, they were dirty, mucky, sparking, and had many dents.

I winced at a curtain dent on the bottom of my pede that had energon coming out of it, I knew that it would surely get infected if it wasn't treated soon.

I looked around and spotted something black near me, I took a closer look at it and realized it was a earth bird.

I quickly searched it up, it appeared to be a raven I watched it as it hopped around, it was a very nice bird, perfectly black, a nice and large frame, and a powerful beak, to top it off, it was a flyer.

I then had an idea, I could scan it, my scanning messages said I could, I took a quick vent and scanned, I immediately felt a strange feeling, like when I scanned the earth drone and my parts had to shift a bit to fit it.

I closed my optics and then opened then when the shifting was done.

I widened my optics in surprise, my parts had shifted to look a bit how a corvicon did, I still looked like me but the wing extensions on my arms had shifted down onto my wrists, also the spikes on my back had multiplied a bit and they looked a little bit like feathers, there were other changes too, all over me, these changes didn't bother me, they were necessary for me to fly.

I grinned at the thought of flying and I transformed.

When I was in raven form I had a sudden realization, I didn't know how to fly in this form.

I looked at where the raven was, when I looked at it, it got startled and flew off, I noticed how it beat its wings when it took off and when it was high enough, it started to glide, beating its wings every few seconds.

I decided to try, I spread my wings and started to beat them like the raven did. At first I stayed where I was but I quickly found myself in the air and gliding, I shrieked in happiness at the feeling of the wind under my wings.

As I was flying, I noticed something gliding in between the trees, to fill my curiosity, I followed.

When I got into the trees, I immediately lost sight of the creature, I hovered, searching around.

Suddenly, something latched onto my neck and caused me to fall to the ground.

I landed with a sickening thud and felt something break in my wing, but there wasn't time to think about that because the attacking creature was sucking at my energon.

I beat my wings and managed to throw the attacking creature off.

When I transformed and stood and saw the creature I was surprised, it was what humans call a vampire bat, but the most unique part was that it was made of metal, like me.

The surprises continued when the bat transformed.

Wings folded to become a dress, ears came down to become shoulders, parts of the body came out to form limbs and the body and the head rose up to make a helm.

I stared at the femme, she was about the same height as I was and did not seem to be a minicon, but the same sort of thing I was turned into.

"Virr beep boop click" (unidentified experiment, state your destination and mission or be terminated) she beeped, strangely, I could understand her.

"Boop click virr boop click, virr click boop, beep click click virr beep" (hey stop, I don't know what you are talking about, I just woke up this way, 24 hours ago I was a normal cybertronian trying to get out of a place I was trapped in) I beeped, hoping that she would believe me.

"Click beep virr vee boop click weee" (you mean you're not a experiment, you wouldn't, by any chance, been stuck in the shadow zone, were you) she questioned me.

"Beep boop click, click virr wee click vroom" (actually I was, made a machine that was supposed to free me but it also turned me into this) I answered.

"Veee click virr beep boop" (did you use a shiny gear with carvings in it) she asked me, "boop" (yes) I answered.

"Click virr beep boop, click virr boop weee click virr boop" (that piece turns normal cybertronians into this sort of species, we put it in the shadowzone to keep others from turning into this species) she explained.

"Beep!" (what!) I exclaimed.

"Beep click virr wee, beep click click virr vroom" (NO I need to get back, I have to turn back, I can't stay like this) I freaked out. I needed to find Megatron, but I just couldn't let him see me like this!

I was shaking and I felt energon tears come out from under my visor, this behavior must have come from the transformation, I was much too stressed and I couldn't control myself. What's going on?!

Suddenly I felt a strong blow to the neck and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own transformers and only own this story and my OC.

Eclipse 22's POV:

I had brought the mech to my cave, I found that he had a minicon that had shrunk.

Currently I was petting her, since I could understand her, I found that her name was Laserbeak and the mech I had brought was called Soundwave.

I had told Laserbeak my destination (Eclipse 22) and the fact that I am one of the original experiments (the ones that were created in a lab) so I would be taking care of Laserbeak and Soundwave.

I had searched up Soundwave and found that he was T.I.C. of the decepticons but he became trapped in the shadowzone.

I also learned that he showed no emotions, never spoke in his true voice and had a tendency to creep people out.

From the time that I had known him, he had shown none of these traits, he showed the exact opposite, but it was one of the effects that the gear had on the bots it transformed, it made them seem entirely different from how they were before, physically and mentally.

I heard a few computer beeps as Soundwave started to awaken, I looked at him and he opened his optics, his optics were purple.

I knew this because he did not have his visor on, I had taken it off.

He looked at me and at me and noticed that I was holding his visor.

"What the frag is wrong with you, give me my visor" he shrieked, hiding his face with his servos.

I smirked and handed him his visor, he quickly grabbed it and attached it to his helm.

"YOU!" he cried and let out his tentacles so he could electrocute me.

I, however was prepared for this and dumped a pail of water on him.

"If you turn on that electricity, you will electrocute yourself" he stopped and sat back down.

"What the frag femme, I don't even know your destination" he mumbled.

"Now Soundwave, I will tell you my name, I am Eclipse 22" I introduced myself to him.

"How do you know my name?"

"Hacking"

He stared at me for a few seconds and then he leaned over to me.

He reached out his servo and curiously peted my dress-wings.

I shivered in delight at the feeling of someone petting my wings.

"Hey, those are my wings, thank you very much"

He suddenly stopped and I pouted in disappointment, "awwwwwwwww".

It felt really nice to have someone pet my wings.

Soundwave simply transformed and settled down near the fire I had made.

I decided I needed some revenge.

I smirked and crawled over to him, I began to pet his wings.

He tensed for a second, but began to relax, he soon began purring.

Giggling, I continued petting him, however,as I put pressure on a certain point of his wing, however, he began to flinch.

"I think that part is injured" he says, with a slight bit of fear in his vocalizer.

I smile, "it'll heal in a few days, just, please, calm down, there is no need to freak out".

He stares at me for a few seconds, but eases up. Curling up beside the fire, he asks me "why is it that our vocalizers produce noises of machinery instead of actual words?".

"I never found out, but if the noises bother you, I'll tell you a secret, if you ignore them you won't hear them and you will just hear the words" pausing, I add on "just, please, don't think of the beeps and whirs too much, ok?".

He nodded, and he lays down for the night. My smile stays on my face as I walk to the front of the cave. "A real friend" and I keep watch for the night.

I hope this was a exceptional chapter, please note that I won't be having any romance and the relationship between Soundwave and Eclipse 22 with just be friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own transformers and only own this story and my OC.

Soundwave POV:

I awoke to the feeling of being cold, wet, and very uncomfortable. I opened my optics to see the inside of a cave and the remains of a fire.

'How had I gotten here? where am I?' It was then my memory of yesterday's events returned to me. 'Ugh, I hoped it was just a dream.'

"Well it's not a dream, so get up, we've gotta go scout for energon, sorry about the water, but you wouldn't wake up any other way" I raise my head to see the grinning face of Eclipse 22, Laserbeak on her shoulder and pail in her servo. I groan, 'I'm used to doing computer work, not scouting'.

"I guess then it's now time for you to step outside of your comfort zone Sounders" Eclipse 22 grabs me by my servos and pulls me up. 'It seems that at one point of the night I transformed from my raven form to my bipedal form.'

"Yeah, that tends to happen sometimes when you're asleep, but you'll get used to it". "How are you doing that?" "doing what?" "Reading my thoughts". Eclipse brought her servo to her face in a face-palm.

"In case you've forgotten, all your thoughts are repeated, if that makes you uncomfortable, just remember that normal cybertronians can't understand you and I'm the only lab-made minitron from miles around". I stare at her, she hasn't mentioned the term 'minitron' before. I decide to ask her about it "what is a minitron"?

"Oh, I haven't mentioned the term yet? Minitrons are what we are, miniature cybertronians with unique features, or at least mostly unique to our species" I nod in understanding, now knowing what the species I am now is.

Laserbeak chirps at me "and is Laserbeak one too?" "oh, yes, but she would be called a mini-minitron, now, back to the topic from before, we need to scout for energon, you wouldn't want to starve, now, would you?"

Eclipse then turned on her heal and marched out of the cave, I follow her. When we reach the mouth of the cave, Eclipse turns to me "remember to keep on your guard, and stay in her alternate form, we don't want to be seen. Normal cybertronians might mistake us for minicons and I don't want to go into slavery"

She shivers and then jumps out the cave, transforming and fly off. Laserbeak follows her, and so do I. If I am to survive I will likely need to listen to this femme. As the wind flows under my wings, I imagine about my past with the decepticons, and how the minitrons were created.

Eclipse keeps mentioning that she was created in a lab, but why? And by whom? I guess I'll find out someday. For now I should just follow Eclipse, she's diving down now, and I follow.

I know this was a short chapter but I hope that was exceptional, please note that I'm going to try to post at least one or two chapters every week (or maybe every few days). Please review and give me advice, thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, I hope those who are reading are enjoying themselves.

I'd also like to thank Solarwave for all the great advice.

Now, on with the story, roll credits!

I do not own transformers and only own this story and my OC.

Eclipse 22 POV:

As we fly above the top of the trees, I spot something in the area below. A rabbit.

Diving down, I make an attempt to catch it. The rabbit bounds away but I swoop towards it, catching it in my mouth I transform.

Holding the rabbit in my claws, I search its mind for the memory core, but I can't find it, this rabbit is too innocent!

I notice Soundwave walking up behind me, I smirk. His mind is strong, with the proper download, I could upload my mind-reading powers to him. Although, I might need the help of a few minicons to get the power into his head.

"Hey Soundwave, what do you think of this rabbit?" Soundwave tilts his head in confusion. "I don't understand, what are you doing with that rabbit?" I groan, "of course you don't know, well, we're gonna search its mind for some information about energon. The rabbits around here tend to dig tunnels near energon caves, so it is likely to find memory of energon in its mind".

"Do you know how to do it" I watch his head tilt, naaaw, he reminds me of a kitten I once knew! "Yep, but this rabbit is too innocent for me, I can't find its memory core" "why would it be harder to find the memory core in a innocent rabbit?" "cuz it doesn't have a bounding memory of being hunted in its mind, and right now doesnt count". I give out a frustrated sigh, this could be harder than I thought.

"You wait right here, I'm gonna get a few someones who can upload my power to your mind, your mind is stronger than mine, wich gives you more capability to find the core".

Handing him the rabbit, I transform, and fly off, Laserbeak and Soundwave staying where I left them, watching as I soar away and over the treetops.

I fly over the river over to a small valley-like canyon, I land in one of the caves that could only fit a minitron, or a minicon.

"Who's there? I'm warning you, if you don't leave I'll sick the cat on you!" "cool your jets Rumble, it's just E22" "Oh shut up Frenzy" I facepalm as the sounds of fighting reach my audio receptors. I walk up to a blob of punches and kicks and pull apart the blue and red/black minicon brothers.

"Stop it you two, or some blood will be lost" my voice is full of venom and the two stare at me. "Hey there, double 2, what do you need?" Rumble scoots towards me after I drop them. "I need you guys to upload a copy of my mind-reading power to a formatted mech minitron.

"Really? Where did you leave him?" Frenzy scoots up with his brother. "In the forest" "who were they?" a black panther minicon walks up to me. "How did you know there was two?" "cuz I saw two extra flyers with you." "stalker" I mumble as Ravage laughs.

"So who are they?" Rumble and Frenzy scoot up and ask the question in unison, they would have creeped me out if I were new to them. "Their names were Soundwave and Laserbeak".

As soon as the names were out of my mouth, Rumble and Frenzy grabbed what they needed for the transfer and bounded out the opening, knocking me down in the process. Ravaged followed them. "Why do I feel like I'm surrounded by children" I groan, I then transform and follow them, well, more like chasing them.

Soundwave POV:

I wander around the clearing rabbit in hand and Laserbeak staring, 'why did Eclipse hand me that rabbit, it's so fleshy! I wonder when she'll be back with those people she was mentioning'.

I stare up at the sky, and see Eclypse flying overhead, I wave to her. And was then greeted by three minicons as they tackled me to the ground. "Boss your alive!" Frenzy cried, snuggling me "we thought you were dead!" Rumble hugs me tighter. Ravage licks my visor, and cuddles into me. "And Laserbeak, where have you been?!" Frenzy jumps off me (ow) and runs up to Laserbeak, giving her a hug.

"You two are tiny, what happened?" Rumble asks me. "They got shrunk and modified by a relic gear" Eclipse falls to the ground after transforming, landing on her feet. Show off. "No-one asked you bat-brain" Eclipse shrugs and picks Rumble and Ravage off me.

"So, you got the rabbit?" I nod and hand it to her. "Hey boss, here's the download program for the power, just had a extra lying around" Frenzy plugs the drive into the back of my helm and I feel the information and data of mind-reading flow into my helm.

After a few minutes, Frenzy pulls it out of my head. "Well, now why don't you try your new power?" Eclipse slinks up to me grinning. Suddenly a thought comes into my head "hey, why do my minicons understand us?" "oh, they were yours? Well that explains a lot. For your question, well, lets just say they studied the language. Now use your power would you!"

Eclipse glares at me as if I were wasting time with all the questions that were going around. I nod and focus on the rabbit. My visor was then filled with all sort of in-understanding information, I search through it for the memory core.

After about half an hour, I found the information, and indeed, there were images of energon, mostly small crystals, but there was one that seemed like a decent sized chunk. I send a transmission to Eclipse, showing her the image. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go find it" and Eclipse heads off toward her cave, with me, and all my minicons, and minitron following.

Hope you enjoyed reading that chapter, special thanks to Solarwave for suggesting the entry of Soundwave's minicons. Please review and give me some more advice, thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own transformers and only own this story and my OC.

Soundwave POV:

Right now, I wish that I was under a rock and didn't need to listen to what was going on.

'Why?' you may ask.

"I can't believe it! I've lived here 32 human years and never, not once, found a hint of all this energron right here. Under my pedes this entire time!"

That's why. We were currently back at Eclipse's cave, which was where we found quite a few energon crystals underground near the entrance.

Right now, Eclipse was in a full on rant, not believing how extraordinarily stupid the situation was. (considering how long she lived there and considering how she never got a hint about the energron under her).

The twins and I were currently the only ones accompanying 22, so we are the only ones listening to her. Well, the twins were currently staring at Eclipse, they must be planning something. Oh, here it comes.

"You're right, it really is ridiculous, you lived here for a long time and never saw any hint of the energon, what's the chance of that?"

"Hey Violet, maybe you should have gotten a whole lot of rabbits and then maybe then you could have found it."

"Don't call me Violet you glitch!"

"Why you little scrapheap, I oughta punch you right here and now!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

The sound of the twins fighting reached my audio receptors, I sigh at their foolishness, I knew something was going to happen, now I have a headache.

I was about to tell them off when a very pissed femme beat me to it.

"Twins"

The velvety and venomous voice that came from Eclipse was dangerously low, and unusual, not to mention creepy.

"Yeah?"

The reply from the tangled mess of twins was funny to say the least, I mean, they're really tangled up, like that human food, a pretzel.

"Please shut-up"

The Twins immediately untangled themselves before saluting in pure fear, just to keep the vampire-bat from turning them into 'dinner'.

An unspoken threat seemed to go between the lab-tron and my simbiots because the Twins suddenly ran off into the forest, screaming something about 'bloody murder' and 'rabbits'.

"Aww, they're cute when they run away screaming, don't you think brother? My mind does not allow the thought of 'What do you mean', to stay hidden, as soon as the words were out of my mouth, Eclipse 22 chuckled.

"Well, I like to think of you that way, like a little bro, and I'm the big sis teaching you the ways. Besides, I wouldn't want people getting the idea of us being (she gestures between us), you know. Well anyways, back to my rant" and she then continues on her great rant.

"If I knew this was how I was gonna spend my time in the real world, I would have stayed in the shadow-zone" I mumble, not aware of Eclipse pausing and looking at me.

A grin ghosts on her smile as she prowls towards me. While I stare at the sky thinking about the meaning of life.

A twig snaps and I snap my helm to face her, something about her mischievous smile makes me back away from her, servos up in a way that screams 'whatever you plan to do, don't do it'.

Eclipse smirks "you seem a little down, headache perhaps? Or maybe you just feel depressed? Well, I know exactly how to help Bro!"

She lunges towards me and I try to duck from her, she flys over me but manages to grab onto my arms. That's all she needs before she tackles me to the ground.

Eclipse runs her fingers along my middle and I feel a sudden urge to laugh, I hold my dentas together in a attempt not to laugh, but fail. I am powerless against this urge, and laugh, desperately, as if I hadn't laughed in years.

"I guess you like being tickled."

"T-t-tickled?"

"Yes tickled, silly."

Eclipse laughs as she watches my struggle against her hold, the tickling is really actually starting to hurt, she seems to notice my pain and gives me a break.

Smiling, 22 asks me how I feel.

"How do you feel?"

"Strange with some of my pride broken"

"Why can't I just hide my thoughts? Oh right, the transformation."

"Sorry, you can't hide your thoughts, but I thought tickling you would help you feel better bud"

We watch each other for a while, optics locked, Eclipse smile and holds her servo up.

I've seen humans do something like this, I think I know what to do.

I clap my servo against hers and we both grin, me, under my visor. (But I think Eclipse knows I'm grinning).

It was then, after me and Eclipse put our servos to our sides, did my symbiotes return, twins with arms full of energon, Laserbeak and Ravage following close behind.

"Hey boss, we found some energon on the way back here, just lying around."

"I bet some Autobots dropped it."

"I think some Decepticons dropped it"

"Hey Frenzy wanna bet?"

"Sure Rumble."

"Loser gives winner one of their energon cubes."

"Deal."

They shake their servos in agreement after dropping the energon.

"I'll bring these cubes into the cave"

Eclipse picks up the cubes and carries them towards the cave.

"I wonder where those cubes came from, I hope they won't bring trouble"

I mumble to myself, no-one notices my words.

I then follow Eclipse towards the cave, not noticing a pair of blue optics watching through a bush.

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Can anyone guess where those energon cubes came from? Let me know how I did. Sorry for the long wait, I keep having trouble finding inspiration for my stories, ideas of how to continue this would be great.

Thankyou!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Hello readers!

Back with another chapter :D.

I hope you are all enjoying the story.

And please remember;

I do not own Transformers, I only own my OC and the story.

Sideswipe POV:

I watch the minicons, my mouth agape.

One of those minicons look so much like Soundwave!

And why the heck is there a seriously small Laserbeak flying around?!

I shake my head, ugh, why does this have to be so strange, why can't they just be normal and usual decepticons that I would actually be aloud to fight?!

Sure a few of them had insignias, but I couldn't even understand four of them. And it's not like they're planning world domination.

But then again, they did have a few of Team Bee's energon cubes, we need them more than those decepticreeps!

I glare at the minicons as they walk into a cave.

I really don't like it when things like this get so complicated, I mean, really, does arresting possible decepticons need to be this complicated?

I shake my head and stand up, I gotta report this to Bee and the others.

I begin to sprint towards the road, I would've drove, but the ground has a lot of obstacles here.

When I arrive at the road, I transform and begin my drive to the Junkyard.

I try to use my comn to contact the Bee team, but, of course, it just had to break when I needed it.

Maybe I should've gotten Fixit to repair it, or just check on it.

When I drive beside the mountain, I notice something small and metal moving among the bushes.

Suddenly, some of the rocks begin to fall!

Transforming, I begin to dodge the rocks.

Damn, some of these rocks are big!

I should've known, I bet one of those slagging minicon decepticons did this!

I curse when one of the last, but large rocks hit me in my middle, knocking me off the road and down the mountain.

I land painfully by the river at the bottom.

"Ouch". I try to use my comn to call for a groundbridge.

Surprisingly, it works.

"Hey can I get a groundbridge, I'm kinda stuck".

A groundbridge opens up in front of me and I stand up, limping through it, I end up in the scrap yard.

"Hey, Sideswipe, are you ok?" Russell rushes over to me, along with another older human I don't know.

"Yeah, sure, who's that with you? Aren't we supposed to be a secret?" I joke.

"Oh, yeah, this is Raf, Bumblebee was his guardian when team prime was still together." Russell explains to me.

"Cool, nice to meet you Raf" "likewise Sideswipe" the brown haired 19 year old smiles at me.

"Hey Sideswipe, why did you need a groundbridge to get back here" Bumblebee walks up to me.

"I saw a few un-identified minicons, a few had decepticon insignias, but I wasn't sure about them, so I hurried back here to report. But on the way, a part of the mountain collapsed on me, I got stuck, and needed a groundbridge." I explain, still angry about the possibility of one of those minicons knocking those rocks at me.

"That's rather strange, where did you see them?" Strongarm approaches me.

"2 clicks north-east" I reply, thinking about the cave that the minicons went into, it was probably their base.

"We should go there then, let's Rev up and Roll out!" everyone transforms.

"Hey Bee, can I come along? Like old times." Raf approaches Bumblebee.

"Sure Raf, hop in." Bumblebee opens his car door and Raf gets in.

We then all begin to drive towards the location of the cave.

When we arrive at the cave, we all hide behind the trees and bushes.

"Drift, can you get Jetstorm and Slipstream to survey the cave?" Bumblebee asks the former bounty hunter.

Drift nods and releases his minicons, who run up to the entrance of the cave, ready to search through it for the decepticon mini cons.

However, when they reach the entrance, two metallic creatures dive in from above, attacking them.

A metallic Raven pecks at Jetstorm and a metal bat attacks Slipstream.

The two creatures are quick and precise with their attacks, aiming for the optics of the two autobot mini cons.

Quickly, I jump out from behind the bushes with the rest of the team.

We begin our attempt to catch the flying minicons, but they fly up and out of our reach.

They then transformed, and we were left with a surprise when they spoke.

Bumblebee POV:

When the two minicons spoke, I didn't understand them, no-one did.

They seemed to be speaking in beeps and clicks, but I didn't understand any of what they were saying.

All that I could get from them in communication was how they seemed to be rather hostile, and angry.

The bat one (it looked like a femme) stepped forward, a snarl on her face.

She pointed at us, pointed away, at the far end of the forest, then stomped her foot.

Her meaning was clear; 'get the hell out of here'.

She glared at us, but we weren't going to go.

"Why did you attack us?" I tried to ask the femme-like minicon.

She rolled her optics and gave us the 'are you an idiot?' look.

It looks like proper communication will not happen any time soon.

Eclipse 22 POV:

"It looks like proper communication will not happen any time soon" I comment, already used to speaking my thoughts.

"All they hear are beeps from us, how is this gonna be handled? My minicons won't be able to talk to them since autobots don't respond well to decepticons. And I could be known as a wanted criminal (he looks down in shame when he says this). At the same time, they could help me back to normal, but they will probably arrest me after anyways!"

Soundwave looks to me in distress, I can tell, even when he has his visor down.

"Hey Soundwave, it's fine, we'll just get them to buzz off and then together we can find a way to get you back to normal, easy." I smile at him and I feel like he is smiling back.

"Soundwave?" I snap my head towards a young human adult in shock. I think Soundwave did the same.

"You can understand us?!" my shock will never cease.

"Yeah, I understood Bee when he talked in beeps" the boy replys, seeming rather cautious of us, in specific, Soundwave.

"Well, could you tell your buds to leave then" I glare at his eyes, if this boy understands us, then he can tell those autobots to leave, I'm already ticked off.

"Only if you guys don't do anything bad, including your buddies who I guess knocked those boulders on Sideswipe".

We both nod, agreeing to his terms. "Ok then, I'll tell the bots, though, Soundwave has to come with us".

The boy motions towards Soundwave. Soundwave immediately transformed and took off, a "nope" was faintly heard from him.

"I'll keep him under control, now tell those autobots to go away!" I practically scream at the boy.

"Ok, ok, the bots probably heard what I said, we'll go, we'll go". The boy says, backing off.

"Yeah, we'll leave, but like Raf says, Soundwave comes with us." the yellow bot (that I presume is named Bumblebee) says.

"Actually Bee, she (Raf points at me) says she'll keep Soundwave under control, besides, I think we can trust her."

Raf explains to Bee and the rest of the autobots, who hesitantly nod, although they still seem rather mistrustful of us.

"Ok, (the blue and white police femme turns to me) but if we discover you and your friends do something naughty and bad, we'll arrest you."

I nod at her, and she walks away, seemingly convinced. The rest of the autobots leave too, following their friend out of my territory.

"Ok Soundwave you can come down now" I call up to the decepticon, who was hiding in one of the tall trees.

Soundwave flys down to me and transforms, he gives me 'the look'.

"Well, looks like we're off the hook" I joke and we walk towards the cave to start working with the energon.

I really hope that was an ok chapter, I have a feeling it is much longer than my usual chapters.

Sideswipe called the minitrons, minicons, because he has never heard of minitrons.

It's a good thing Raf was there to help the autobots understand the minitrons, or else the meeting between them would have not gone so smoothly (even though no-one introduced themselves).

Please comment and give me advice.

Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back!

Sorry for the long wait, I was in a situation of which I did not have my laptop for 2 weeks, so please forgive me for not updating in a while.

Enjoy the chapter!

I do not own Transformers, I only own my OC and the story.

Soundwave POV:

When we returned to the cave to harvest the energon, we were rather surprised to find it already harvested, not to mention, already processed.

"Did this all happen when we were talking to the autobots?"

I look to Eclipse, to see if she would reply.

Eclipse plays with her servos, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I suppose your minicons did it, I didn't see them while we were talking to the autobots, so it's possible they were harvesting the energon while we were talking."

Eclipse looks around the cave, a somewhat surprised look on her face.

I look around to, and find myself surprised too.

My minicons were not in the cave.

"Where are they?"

The question hangs between us, as we are not sure where (as the question shows) my minicons are.

"We're right here!"

I jump in surprise when the words come from behind us, turning around, I find myself face, to face with the cheeky faces of Rumble and Frenzy.

"Were you surprised?!"

I'm sure if their grins got any wider, they might just swallow their faces, or maybe their whole helms.

"Where were you two?"

Eclipse snarls, somewhat angry about the two minicons sneaking up on her (and me).

"Why should we tell you?"

Rumble gives Eclipse a 'I know something you don't' smirk.

"Why should I not suck your energon?"

The femme returns the smirk.

"Good point."

Frenzy finishes the small argument with a nervous grin and two thumbs up.

"So, where were you two?"

I step towards my two bipedal minicons, I notice Ravage and Laserbeak are hanging out at the edge of the cave.

"Well while you two were inside, Frenzy and I were throwing rocks down at that red autobot."

I glare at him, "so you two were the ones responsible for angering the autobots like that."

They look down sheepishly, "sorry/sorry boss", they apologize.

"Well, then while you two were fighting the autobots, really cool by the way, we snuck back into the cave and harvested the energon, Frenzy dropped a rock on my pede (the twins glare at each other), and then we processed the energon."

"But where were you just now?" The bat femme steps forward, a curious look on her face.

"Well we heard your laptop beeping (Frenzy gestures to Eclipse), the signal wasn't too good, so we brought it outside."

"But we didn't see you come outside through the entrance."

The others laugh at my question.

"There's another entrance that goes out in a different, some of this cave is like a maze."

Eclipse explains, to my relief, gesturing to another hall in the cave.

"So when we got a better signal, we found that the beeping was signifying a decepticon ship flying around near earth, and get this, we think Mega-, I mean, Galvatron might be on that ship!"

The twins grin excitedly at me, and behind my visor, I'm grinning too.

"So does that mean I'll be able to return to my friend Galvatron." it's not a question, I'm sure of it.

Eclipse 22 POV:

I knew I should have felt happy for Soundwave, Laserbeak, and the mini cons, for being able to return to the decepticons, but losing some of my only friends is going to be really saddening.

But I shouldn't be selfish, this is what they want, besides, Soundwave and Laserbeak want to be put back to normal.

Forcing myself to be happy, I smile.

"Congrats you guys, I guess you all will be able to return to the decepticons, awesome."

They all smile at me, even Laserbeak and Ravage, who are technically unable to smile.

"Yeah, it's great, the decepticons might even be able to change me back!"

Soundwave seems really happy with the fact he will be able to be normal again.

"Was it only a day and a half ago you changed into a minitron?"

Soundwave laughs, "seems longer.".

I finally truly grin, and I laugh with my self proclaimed 'bro'.

"Yeah-ha-ha-ha"!

Soon everyone is laughing, from both humor and excitement.

"Looks like we're gonna part on good terms" Frenzy and Rumble interrupt the moment in unison.

But despite the slight pain from the words, I smile, "I guess so.".

"I think the mini cons and I will leave tomorrow morning for the ship, we can fly up to it, you can come too Eclipse."

I snap my head to Soundwave in shock.

"Really? You mean it?"

Soundwave shrugs.

"You helped us out, so I think it's only appropriate that you come too."

I smile and him and and the minicons, along with Laserbeak.

"It's really sweet of you to offer that, but I think I will decline, I've lived here for a long time, I don't think I want to just get up and leave here. But we can always visit each other."

They seem somewhat disappointed by my declining, but they seem to understand, likely smiling, Soundwave shakes my servo.

"I get it, I'm sure we will see eachother again after the mini cons and I leave."

We smile at each other (I'm sure Soundwave is smiling under that visor of his!) and shake each others servos in a sure and secure fashion.

"Now, how about we go to sleep, you guys. Flying up and past the atmosphere isn't easy, believe me, I've done it. So go to sleep."

They laugh as I shove them towards the little circle around the fire-pit of which we sleep in.

Smiling, I toss a couple energon cubes to the others.

"Don't forget to keep your energy reserves up."

Rumble sits up from his place on the floor.

"First you tell us to go to recharge, and now your telling up to have some energon, make up your mind!"

He jokes lightly at me and I laugh along, sticking my tongue out at him, I transform and fly along the cave wall towards the entrance of the cave.

When I reach the entrance, I transform, and find that I have come right in time for the sunset.

I gaze at the sunset in awe, despite having seen it hundreds of times before.

The sky is an array of colors, mainly yellow, orange and pink, a bit of red too.

"Beautiful" I whisper silently.

The branches of the trees seem to wave at me and I chuckle.

"If I was normal, I might have thought that the world rotates around me and that the branches are actually waving at me."

In the past, I have seen many selfish and rather foolish humans, unfortunately, I do not have a very good view on the majority of their civilization.

Sighing, I lay down on the ground and curl up to rest, out here I can be aware of intruders, and still sleep, and that is what I will do.

Really, really, really sorry I haven't updated in a while!

I hope this was an alright chapter, the idea of Soundwave returning to the decepticons was the idea of Mr overdoes.

Thank You for reading, please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the wait, I keep having trouble finding inspiration for the exact things that happen.

I hope you enjoy the chapter.

I do not own transformers, I only own the story and my OC.

Soundwave POV:

I awoke to my not-so-small-to-me minicons jumping on me (wich hurt a lot by the way).

"Cmon boss, wake up, we gotta go soon!"

I groan, noticing that I had transformed at some point of the night (I had fallen asleep in raven form).

"Where is Eclipse 22?" The question slips out in my sleep filled state.

"I think she's mapping out how we're gonna get to the ship."

Rumble hops on me again and I attempt to shove the twins off.

Attempt is the key word, because I missed the twins and instead knocked a couple large energon cubes on my helm.

The loud crash came before the pain and I sat dazed.

"Well, I suppose you're awake now, we're going in 5 minutes, so hurry up and get ready for the flight."

Eclipse pulls Rumble and Frenzy off me, grabs onto my servo and pulls me up, she then hands me a small energon cube.

The stuff in the cube isn't energon, and certainly doesn't look edible, looks more like mud than energon.

The smell reaches my smell receptors, and I gag, it smells like swamp water!

"Make sure you drink all of that, it should help you start the progress of getting back to normal, the progress will be very slow, but it is all I know as the cure to go back to normal."

Shocked, I stare at her, "Do you really expect me to drink this?!" I disgust in my voice is obvious.

22 glares at my optics (it's scary how she does that) and pokes me "I just discovered a way to get you back to normal, and it took me half the night to make it, so you better drink it."

She punctuates every word with a poke, and I feel slightly guilty.

She's just trying to help, even if the cure is disgusting, and I am going back to the decepticons.

"Sorry, about that, I guess I'm just a little grumpy from being woken early in the morning, how did you find the cure?"

Eclipse, seeming happy with my apology, answers me with a grin.

"When I was looking at the sunset, I remembered something I learned a little while after I was created, which was a long time ago, that being the reason I didn't remember it."

I nod, wanting to know how she remembered it.

"Well, the mixing view of the trees and sunset, reminded me of a mush my creator used to make for all the creations to keep us healthy, and prevent us from further shrinking, as we were all rather small at the time, and had chances of growing smaller."

"I then remembered him telling us about a energon and herb mix that could make us grow larger if we ever ended up shrinking."

"I thought it might be the cure for your shrinking, so I made it."

"I wasn't sure if it was the right mix, but then Laserbeak flew into the room and I gave some to her."

I give her a quick glare for experimenting on one of my symbiotes, even if she couldn't see it.

"Don't worry, she volunteered, and guess what?!"

I didn't get a chance to answer.

"It worked! Laserbeak grew a couple milimetres within seconds of me giving it to her!"

Eclipse was practically shaking with excitement by this point.

"Oh and the rest of the minicons are already ready, drink up so we can go."

The sudden change in topic and tone somewhat startled me and I automatically, and stiffly nod.

Turning away, I lift my visor and take a sip of the mix.

It tasted horrible!

Gagging, I chug down the rest of the cube faster than the taste can get to me.

Clutching, my fuel tank, a quick burning feeling burns inside of me, but it disappears quickly.

Pulling my visor back on, I turn to Eclipse.

She watches me sympathetically, "Sorry bout the taste, but now you should be back to normal within the next two weeks."

I nod to her and we both walk to the entrance of the cave.

My minicons, and minitron, are already there.

Laserbeak is perched on Ravage, who seems to be having a quick cat-nap.

Rumble and Frenzy seem to be playing a game with their servos.

"Rock-paper-scissors" The twins speak in unison, and bring both their servos down in a fist.

"Stop playing you two, it's time to go."

The two minicons whine at her, but she simple walks past them to the entrance.

We all follow her, like, what is the term? Ducklings?

When we all arrive at the cave, eclipse and I transform, and the minicons activate their boosters so they could also fly up to the ship.

"Well, time to go, so let's go."

Eclipse nods to us in her bat form and we all take off to the sky.

The light of dawn greets us, and so does some morning wind, perfect for extra flight power.

We fly up towards the clouds, heading north, which is around where the ship will be.

I shiver a bit from the slight chill from the air, but continue flying.

Eclipse POV:

After a couple hours of flying, everyone is exhausted, me included.

And we still have at least half an hour left of flying.

"I sure hope the ship stayed in the same place."

I mutter this to myself, hoping no one else heard it.

Suddenly, I hear a loud boom.

Quickly turning around, I spot a large cybertronian spacecraft flying toward us.

It isn't the ship, but it seems like someone's alt mode.

Circling us, it seems to consider us.

The others hover along with me, that is, till Soundwave suddenly does the flying version of 'dashing' towards the spacecraft.

Landing on it, he pecks at it, motioning for us to land on it, we do.

"You know this guy?" I ask him, imaginary eyebrow raised.

"Of course, it's Megatron." Soundwave happily caws.

"Who is that?" A loud voice rumbles from under us.

"Hi Megatron sir, it's some of your loyal followers." Rumble exclaims, equally excited at Soundwave.

"And who would that be?" the voice responds.

"Oh, just Frenzy, Rumble, Ravage, Laserbeak, a femme named Eclipse 22, and, oh, I don't know, Soundwave."

The bot, Megatron, jerks under us, "Soundwave?! But he's tiny."

"Just a mistake with a relic Megatron sir." Frenzy explains.

"That explains something, I will bring you all to the ship, and don't call me Megatron, it's Galvatron now."

A chorus of 'yes sir' comes from the twins and soon, we are all heading to the ship, riding on a former warlord, what an interesting day.

Hope that was an ok chapter, sorry for the long wait.

Please review and give me ideas or this story (because I am totally out of continuation ideas) and please give me ideas of who else should be on the ship that the team is going to.

Please review.

Thankyou!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long wait, I'm really out of ideas for this story so I'm likely to only add one or two more chapters for this story.

I do not own anything other than my oc and the story.

The flight to the ship had been pretty smooth, Galvatron had asked a few questions, and Eclipse 22 had replied each time, with Rumble and Frenzy translating of course.

When they saw the ship, Soundwave's first (spoken) thought had been; 'wow, I never knew how big it was'.

Wich, of course, everyone had heard, and laughed at, as this was just a smaller version of the Nemesis, as the actual Nemesis was in Autobot control.

Landing in the ship had been interesting to say the least.

Since the mini's were riding him, Galvatron couldn't transform without throwing them all off, so he had to hover really close to the ground so the mini's could jump off.

This, of course, confused the vehicons that were in the hanger, awaiting their master's return.

As the mini's jumped off, the vehicons began to whisper among themselves.

Eclipse 22 was able to faintly pick up some of what they were saying with her sensitive audio receptors.

"Who are they?"

"What are they?"

"One of them looks like officer Soundwave."

"Why are they so tiny?"

"How Come lord Galvatron didn't just throw them off?"

"They're so cute!"

This comment slightly unnerved Eclipse since she did not feel at all cute.

She's a hunter, thank you very much.

A predator.

She drinks energon from mechs!

She is scary, not cute!

Those vehicons should learn some respect!

Rumble and Frenzy ran around, the ship looked so cool!

"What's this?"

"Look at them, they're all clones."

"Bet you can't beat me to the other side of the ship!"

"You're on!"

The two zoomed off, so excited that they forgot that they were the only ones that could translate for the others.

Slag.

Galvatron transformed, and looked down to the small transformers below him.

"So, if you would follow me, I will bring you all to Shockwave."

"He's still free?!"

Soundwave beeped out, in shock.

Megatron turned around, and gave Soundwave a funny look.

"Although I cannot understand you, I am not accustomed to you speaking."

And he faced forward and began walking again.

Soundwave hesitated a bit before following his former master.

As they were walking, Eclipse 22 noticed that Soundwave seemed a little bit dejected.

She moved closer to him and laid a servo on his shoulder as they walked.

"Don't worry, soon you'll be back in your original form, so just hang on for now, ok?"

Soundwave glanced at his… friend.

Soundwave nodded, "ok" he beeped.

And they kept walking, until they reached a door.

Galvatron typed in the passord and the doors opened.

They all entered the room.

The room looked just like a regular lab, there were computer screens open showing research, datapads with multiple formulas on them, a few containers with who-knows-what in them, etc.

Shockwave was hunched over a couple monitors, one of them seeming to be about the predacons, the other seeming to be about keeping everything on the ship steady.

Wow, looks like they were in need of assistance.

Because of habit, Soundwave went over to the monitor (via alt form) and plugged in his tendrils to help with the work connected to keeping the ship steady and afloat.

But of course, because of his size, Shockwave mistaken him for a pest and knocked Soundwave off of the monitor's keypad, and onto the floor.

"Beeeeep?!" was what Shockwave heard of Soundwave's crie of response to the hit.

"Shockwave!"

Galvatron stepped forwards, quite annoyed.

"Avoid slamming Soundwave like that, he is currently in the process of recovery!"

Shockwave twitched in surprise, and turned to Soundwave.

"He lives?"

Shockwave's surprised reply didn't surprise Soundwave, of course people thought he was dead.

He was missing for over five years! Almost six! And in the shadowzone!

"Apologies Soundwave, I was not aware of your…..condition."

Shockwave apologises to Soundwave hesitantly, as if not quite sure if the small, convicon-like transformer was actually Soundwave.

"He should be better in a couple weeks, thanks to a special formula from my creator." Eclipse steps forward, but of course, neither of the larger Cybertronians can understand her.

"Shockwave, regarding Soundwave's condition, I would like you to study the new changes and take notes on it, knowledge about this transformation could possibly come in useful in the future."

Shockwave nods to Galvatron's orders.

"Your order is logical, I will begin immediately."

"Soundwave, if you would approach the examination table, I would like to perform some experiments."

Soundwave nods to Shockwave's request and approaches the table.

Shockwave turns to the group.

"I request working without an audience, I require complete focus during this process."

Galvatron nods, and the group leaves the room, to allow Shockwave to commence his experiments.

Really sorry about my lack of updating, but I really am out of ideas.

Please review and give me both advice and ideas, thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, I'm finally back with another chapter!**

 **Thank you Solarwave for suggesting that Shockwave have a plot, unfortunately, I don't think I can go that far with it, but I will add something close.**

 **Please review at the end and remember, I do not own Transformers, I only own the story and my OCs.**

"Let us begin, Soundwave".

Soundwave looks up as he watches Shockwave pick up a couple scanners.

As the scanner scans him, Soundwave decides to take a peek into Shockwave's mind. He was not sure why he decided to do that, but it just felt like something he wanted to try.

Diving into Shockwave's mind, he sensed something akin to malice, towards him, towards Soundwave.

"The scan is complete."

This startles Soundwave out of Shockwave's mind as he looks up at the one opticed mech.

Deciding to give Shockwave a little warning, Soundwave puts together a few recordings.

"Shockwave will- not hurt- Soundwave"

Shockwave is startled, but Soundwave is not finished.

"Shockwave will- not betray- Lord- Galvatron."

"How did you…"

Shockwave trails off as he notices Soundwave staring at him.

"I will not continue."

Shockwave finally says, and continues with his work.

A couple hours of experimenting later, Soundwave is released.

The first thing Soundwave does is try to look for his companions, those that he knows.

After a few minutes of flying through the constant hallways, Soundwave arrives at a room a bit like the lab, it is the med bay.

Landing, Soundwave looks around with his raven eyes, and spots Knockout working on a Vehicon, didn't Knockout quit the Decepticons? What is he doing here?

Soundwave flies and lands on the forehelm of the unconscious vehicon.

That wasn't a very good idea because, like Shockwave, Knockout mistakes Soundwave for a pest and swats him away.

Soundwave flies and lands on top of Knockouts helm, suddenly, he feels a faint buzz within his helm and feels as though something opens in his mind.

~English speaking without thoughts; now available~

Soundwave vents in relief and accepts the data.

Knockout is annoyed and moves to swat Soundwave again, so the former TIC says in recordings; "Don't even think about it."

Knockout is startled into not swatting and Soundwave lands on the Vehicon again.

"What the…" Knockout trails off as he recognises something in the metallic raven.

Soundwave transforms, surprising Knockout "Soundwave?!" he cries, shocked.

Sounwave nods and Knockout looks somewhat sheepish "uh, woops?" he shrugs.

Soundwave resists the urge to facepalm and instead stares at Knockout's face.

Knockout chuckled sheepishly, "I barely even recognise you, I guess Galvatron wasn't joking." he says.

Soundwave was about to ask (in recordings) where he could find Galvatron, when **Someone** interrupts him.

"Soundy?!" Soundwave turns around to see the terrifying horror he once knew a long time ago during the war on Earth.

'Oh scrap' he thinks as he stares at Zippy, the same size as him and staring at him with a wild grin on her face.

In a second, Soundwave finds himself being glomped by a terrifying little poltergeist (now older but with the same materity as before), who seemed to still have more energy than a power plant.

"Hi! Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi!" she says speedily, all in one breath while jumping.

Zippy was obviously excited to see him.

Soundwave stares at her some more, oh please not her.

Knockout backs away, obviously not wanting to have to deal with Zippy, despite her having her be around him for years.

Traitor.

Zippy continues to jump and Soundwave's optics follow her bouncing, y'know what?

Maybe he should just go.

Soundwave turns to leave when he sees a familiar figure fly into the medbay.

Eclipse!

With relief, Soundwave manages to get away from the crazy little ghost girl and walk towards his friend.

Eclipse transforms and looks to see Zippy, still in the same spot and bouncing some more.

"Friend of yours?" she asks.

Soundwave shakes his head-no, helm.

Earth vocabulary was really getting to him.

Eclipse analises his visor, "I guess the effects of my cure are already working?" she asks.

Soundwave nods and Eclipse gives a triumphant grin, "I knew it would work." she says.

Zippy bounces over, "Hi! My name is Zippy! I'm the Decepticon's poltergeist! Pleased to meet you! What's your name?" She says without a pause in her bounce.

Eclipse studies her, "You are human, and alive, how can you be a poltergeist?" she asks.

Zippy grins "I blackmailed the Decepticons, now I stay forever, although, I am not completely human."

Eclipse looks at her confused, "what do you mean?"

Zippy just grins, finally stopping her bouncing, "that's for me to know and for you to find out." she says, before rushing away and vanishing.

Eclipse turns to Soundwave, "what did she mean?" she asks.

Soundwave shrugs "that's for me to know and for you to find out." he plays.

Eclipse gives him an unamused look.

"If you're done talking, please get out, I have a patient to work on." Knockout says, shooing them away.

The two Minitrons transform and fly away, while a sneaky little poltergeist watches them with a huge grin.

 **I hope that was an ok chapter.**

 **Again, sorry for the long wait.**

 **If you wish to know who Zippy is and what her relation to the Decepticons is, go read one of my other stories call 'Decepticon Poltergeist'.**

 **Hope you and enjoyed and remember;**

 **Please review and tell me ideas and things you liked in this story so far. Also, if you wish to see something specific happen, please tell me in a review.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
